hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Israel Hatafutte Parade
Hatafutte Parade is the second ending theme for Hetalia: Axis Powers/Hetalia: World Series. This version was rewritten to fit Israel's view of things. The Japanese is not 100% accurate. Article is a work in Progress. please stand by. Romaji Migi te ni wa pitapan Hidari te ni wa faraferu Seibu no kabe o homon rekishi-teki pareedo Miwaku no sekai e ברוכים הבאים! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaruzo chikyuu gou hirune no ato, zekkouchou! כחול ולבן הצבעים שלי! omae no kao wa ore o midasu Hetaria! "Kuso, betsu no toshi, ore wa waruddokappude wa nai ndakedo. Rainen, Rainen. Ore wa, sore o tsukuru yo!" rugerahu, bakuraba bunka-teki paredo Gakki wo narashite koushin da Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei da Hapu gakari wa ore Isuraeru! "Yoshi, ikou ze! שלוש・ערבה!" Gaririya mizumi Zippori no naka de roma kenchiku! Masada no deddohito wa omae o yoyu suru! עם ישראל חי! עם ישראל חי! עם ישראל חי! Nogyo to bokuchiku, עם ישראל חי! Kirai no mono wa "N, omae ni yaru!" עם ישראל חי! On'na no ko wa daikangei עם ישראל חי! "Ah... uh... kono kirei na tomato wa Ano, sono... Be... Berugi ni yaru..." Tomato ma tomato tomatomato paredo Merodi wa bankoku kyoutsuu dazo chikushou! Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Nori nori na Tempo de daioudan dazo konoyarou! Mecha mecha tanoshii ongakusai "N, Tanoshimanai yatsu wa ashi no ura mochimochi no kei dazo!" Verde Bianco Rosso de Tricolore! Kikitakattara mata utatte yattemo ii no da Hetaria! "mmm...kyou mo ichinichi ganbatta zo～ Oresama wa erai no da～. homero～...chikusho～! ...Spain...konoyaro～..." English In my right hand is pita! In my left hand is falafel! Visiting the Western wall, a historic parade! Towards the enchanting world, "Welcome!" Take our hands, form a circle, spin and you have the world After a nap,I'm in the best condition! Blue and white are my colors. Your face disturbs me! Hetalia! "Damn, another year I'm not in the world cup! Next year, next year. I'll make it then!" Rugelach, Baklava, cultural parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at 'one-two' makes the ensemble The one and only song will be complete! Playing the harp, it's me, Israel! 「Alright, here we go! Three, four and--」 The sea of the Galilee, Ancient Roman architecture in Zippori! The dead heat in Masada will melt you! עם ישראל חי! (Long live Israel!) Farming and herding, עם ישראל חי! I hate guys who say 「Yup! I give it to you!」 עם ישראל חי! Girls shouting of joy עם ישראל חי! Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade! The melody is universal, from all the world, dammit! The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly, you bastard! This vivacious music is so amusing! 「If there's anybody who doesn't enjoy it, he'll suffer from a nice kicking!」 Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore (Green, white, and red make my tricolor) If you want to hear this again that's alright. Hetalia! Category:Buono Tomato Category:Israel Category:Isrotalia Category:Israel Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia APH Category:Character Song